Metallic Love
by TheTimeWeOwn
Summary: (A/U) In this world, a metal charm that indicates when you've met your soul-mate has been used by everyone for awhile now. Chi-Chi's met Goku, a man she'd have no problem spending the rest of her life with, yet her charm remains cold. Will she learn why her charm's gone cold or will she leave Goku in pursuit of it becoming warm?
1. Meet Chi-Chi

The Ox-King flung his helmet to the ground in desperation. There she was. Tiny and pale yet still beautiful. His beloved wife was laying there with the sweat from a painful fever. The nurses were busy scrambling around with the baby. The Ox-King had been outside when one of them had come outside to let him know that his wife had sadly passed. Shocked, the mighty Ox-King could only come running inside like a confused beast. She'd died fighting an illness she'd caught after giving birth to Chi-Chi. She brought their child into the world with all the love and life she had that her immune system became weakened. He remembered how when he was larger, how she'd fit in his hand. How they had that portrait of her sitting on his hand with their daughter only 7 months old in her lap. His beautiful bride. He felt her go, he felt it in his Metal Charm. It wasn't warm anymore, it was stone cold. It would never be warm again, never. He began to weep and mourn her passing, as his child began to scream and cry as the nurses made sure she wasn't sick as well. The Ox-King was adamant that their child stay with her once her conditioned worsened. He'd hoped that the baby would give her mother hope and strength to fight the illness, and his wife hoped that Chi-Chi would have the strongest immune system ever.

"Sir. If you wish not to, you do not have to remove the Metal Charm from your wife, she may take it with her."

The Ox-King continued to cry as he looked down at the mid-wife. Here he'd just lost his love, his wife. Here he was a now broken man with a cold Metal Charm after knowing how warm it could be. He didn't want to think about this trinkets. He didn't want anyone to ever feel how cold it could be, after knowing its warmth. He remembered when his grand-father taught him about the Metal Charm. It was a new device introduced to them by one of the many alien races that would come to Earth every now and again. Each person would be given a Metal Charm at birth to wear forever. The alien metals would become linked with that person it was given to, ingraining itself with who the wearer was so it would be unique to only them. The metals all came from the same liquid form pool so they all also linked to each other no matter what. When two people met each other or were in close distance and their charms became warm, it meant that they'd found their soul-mate. Whenever they were with their soul-mate or had merged their lives together, the metal would remain warm. When they broke their bond or one of them died, the metal would turn cold again, like before their meeting. It would only ever be warm once, and it would only ever be warm fro one person in the whole world. It was a way that reduced fights for women in small villages, it also spared people unnecessary heart-ache. In the times as they were, children were beginning to fight against arraigned marriages from parents and trying to date on their own. This way everyone was happy. Parents could rest easy knowing their child made no mistakes and children could find what love truly was, in the warmth of their necklace. But now his was cold.

"No, I want to give it to Chi-Chi."

"What!?"

All the mid-wives gasped in horror at his request. The one holding the bouncing oblivious baby walked right up to him, a look of shock on her face. The Ox-King tenderly and gently took his daughter from her. There she was confused but happy. She was half of him and his wife, rolled into one little being. He was probably too filled with grief and joy but he imagined his daughter dead on that bed and her husband crying as he was, or her crying over her dead husband. The Ox-King knew it was inevitable. This daughter of his was going to cry over a man one day, somehow. But did she really need to suffer this way? The Ox-King could hardly believe how cold his Metal Charm had gone! Was this truly what it meant to have lost your other half?

"Yes. Do it."

"But sir! That's for your wife only. It's linked itself to her. It will never work for your daughter the way it's meant to! It won't recognize her as its wearer. How?"

"People have found their beloved way before these things were given to us. Besides, I want her to have something of her mother's. At least for now that she can actually keep."

Large tears flowed from the Ox-King's eyes onto Chi-Chi as he gently removed the Metal Charm given to her when she was born. She squirmed in annoyance as the pretty shiny thing she'd always had since birth was being taken away from her. The nurses sighed and gently, almost ceremoniously, removed the Metal Charm from around his dead wife's neck. They bowed their heads as they covered her with the sheet. He lifted his baby up just slightly enough for them to slip the Metal Charm around her neck and make adjustments for it to fit. Chi-Chi grabbed the new pretty shiny thing. She almost seemed to know what just happened, but like a baby the only way to know for sure was to stick it in her mouth.

"Are you sure sir?"

"Chi-Chi. She's our daughter...she'll never need anything to tell her about her life." He blubbered.

* * *

Chi-Chi flipped through the fields, startling any little creatures who had been hiding in its tall grass. If there was one thing she loved the most it was practicing like this without her Papa hovering above her. She spun a few more times before landed with a delighted giggle. Her Papa meant well but she had no breathing room! She adjusted her helmet and cape that had became a bit dirty in her exercise. She checked her neck to make sure her Metal Charm was still there. She sighed as she rubbed the round disc in her gloved hands. She couldn't wait for the day this thing warmed up, when she'd finally meet her "chosen one". She covered her face in her hands as she shrieked. She couldn't wait to meet her future husband! He'd be totally cool and super strong and she'd take great care of him! Oh she wished she'd hurry and grow up already, she wanted to meet him right away. She sat down in the grass, making sure her cape was neatly pulled under her bottom so the grass didn't poke her butt. She stared up at the clouds as they moved along and was just happy imagining her future. It wasn't until Chi-Chi heard some thunderous footsteps that she snapped out of it. Quickly glancing at the direction of the noise she spotted a dinosaur. Alarmed and slightly annoyed Chi-Chi crouched and backed away as slowly as she could. She was more than prepared to fight the best but why would she really want to right now? When the monster turned its head away from her Chi-Chi booked it home. Chi-Chi jumped through the flames that were protecting her home, her father's idea. Chi-Chi hated the fire but liked it too. It did keep out intruders but it was hard to live in a castle surrounded by fire with a large and scary man for a father. Of course he wasn't scary to Chi-Chi at all. She skipped along the halls of the castle, getting slightly hungry and smiled at the portrait of her mother. She found her father not too far away from there.

"Ah my little Chi-Chi! Where have you been?"

Chi-Chi smiled as she jumped into his open arms. Her father would do nearly anything for her and Chi-Chi would do the same. They had a very strong bond and he cared very deeply for his daughter. He even took the utmost care of his late wife's wedding dress for Chi-Chi after she decided she'd love to wear it on her wedding day.

"Just outside, it's gorgeous out Papa!"

"Is it? Well then let's have a picnic."

He lifted Chi-Chi high in the air and swung her around. While she hoped she'd never grow as large as her father, it was fun to be a couple feet off of the ground like this. Chi-Chi was small and still unsure of herself and her father trained her in martial arts, yet she still loved simple little games. He placed her down and the two chattered as they began to gather their picnic materials. Once they were ready, the Ox-King swung his arm at their fire defense and made an opening for them. Chi-Chi watched the fire resume its original position as the two walked down the mountain side. They enjoyed themselves, and they enjoyed spending time together. Chi-Chi smelled something odd though and shrieked in disbelief.

"Papa the fire!"

The Ox-King gasped as the flames crawled all over the mountain. Abandoning the picnic, he grabbed his daughter and fled towards safety. Once he was sure she was ok and out of harm's way, the Ox-King charged bravely into the flames. When that didn't work he attempted to blow it away and put it out. Chi-Chi stood there hopelessly as her father's attempts failed. They were definitely trapped outside of their home. Chi-Chi gasped again and placed her hands over her chest. Her mother's wedding dress!

* * *

Bulma was pissed off. She was in this stupid, perverted bunny suit. If only she hadn't dropped her capsules! She and the little group she'd become a part of, were on their way to Fire Mountain. There was a terrifying man that lived there, as Oolong had told them the tale. She had absolutely no desire what so ever to see this scary man or even be near him. She just wanted Goku to get the Dragon Ball and run away very quickly. She smiled to herself as she clutched her Metal Charm. Some of her friends at school were finding their soul-mates already just by walking down the hallway. Bulma was gorgeous, smart and pretty much the whole package. She was getting impatient with her Metal Charm not getting warm. How wasn't her soul-mate near by!? Who in that area was not her ideal soul-mate when clearly she could be anyone's? Bulma paused a little to think, glancing back at Goku. He was busy laughing at a fly. Bulma shuddered, what if her soul-mate was actually ugly and gross?! Originally Bulma was going to wish that her soul-mate would appear right then and there so they could be happy together, but now she was going to wish for her soul-mate to not be a disgusting guy. She thought about that Yamcha guy. He was attractive and she felt he'd be a great catch for her. But her Metal Charm didn't warm up around him, so he wasn't the one. She then wondered if she could wish him to be the one.

"Whoa talk about scary! I'm not going any closer." Oolong declared.

The mountain was on fire, that was for certain. But the Dragon Ball was there! They had to keep going!

"I'll go up!" Goku yelled as he flew away on the nimbus.

They watched him soar away only to return a few seconds later to tell them it was too hot. They were getting frustrated now but soon became terrified when the Ox-King came charging at Goku.

* * *

"Icky! Icky thing!" Chi-Chi cried.

She reached for that button that could fire a laser on her helmet. That dinosaur she'd seen awhile ago was still there and had been chasing her. That is, it was until she decapitated it with her nifty helmet. The laser caused the rest of the beast to vanish. Content now Chi-Chi sat to collect herself. She and her father hadn't been able to get inside of their home for awhile now. The villagers nearby were terrified of their now flaming mountain but still came around to check it out, wondering if the Ox-King was dead. Chi-Chi hated how people feared her father enough to hate him, but it didn't help that he either terrified them or tried to eat them when they got too close to where they were. So her father asked her to go to Master Roshi, his old mentor. He had the Bansho Fan which would save their home by putting out the fire. Only problem was that Chi-Chi had absolutely no clue how to find him let alone where he was. As Chi-Chi was wandering rather aimlessly a strange man appeared before her. Utterly terrified that someone appeared out of nowhere way out here and that he was a stranger, she attempted to attack him with her laser beam. Instead she felt funny and fell to the ground.

"Yamcha why'd you do that?" Puar squeaked.

"You saw what that helmet can do, no way can I risk getting hurt when I'm this close to the Dragon Balls."

Yamcha had knocked Chi-Chi out. He'd been following that group still, and they were somewhere around here. His plan was to let Bulma, Goku and the others gather up the Dragon Balls and have them summon the Dragon. Then he'd jump out and take the wish. His wish was to not be afraid of girls anymore. His fear had gotten so bad that he was even afraid of his Metal Charm. He'd taken it off and kept it in his pocket, where he couldn't feel whether it was hot or not. He could barely stand near a girl, how was he suppose to interact with his soul-mate when the Metal Charm found her? He stepped over the unconscious girl and continued on his way.

"Oh no Yamcha! There's a ton of smoke in that direction over there!" The floating cat cried.

Yamcha ran as fast as he could towards the source of the smoke. Puar moved as fast as he could behind him. There wasn't any doubt that he'd find the group around there. They always seemed to be causing some sort of chaos or trouble, either way something seemed to be wrong. He was correct and hid nearby. There was a large and powerful looking man standing in front of them. He was apologizing to them and explaining how he and his daughter lived here, and he'd sent her off to get help.

"Yamcha..." Puar said worriedly.

Yamcha nodded. Yet again his thoughts were confirmed when the man described his daughter. That girl who had taken out the T-rex and whom Yamcha had knocked out, was this man's daughter. He also learned that her name was Chi-Chi. Yamcha began to move when it hit him. This man was the Ox-King! The terrifying, barbaric and very powerful Ox-King! Yamcha had just knocked out his daughter, surely he'd be in a rage and Yamcha would be dead meat. He ran back as fast as he could and thanked the stars that the girl was still there. She'd just begun to wake up. He ran to her and dropped to his knee offering a hand to help her up. He'd bring her back to the Ox-King, maybe he'd get a reward.

"Chi-Chi!" He cried.

"Hey! You're that man. Did you hit me?" She was startled that this stranger knew her.

"Yes. But I was worried for you and didn't want you to attack me because...because..." Yamcha stammered.

"Because? And how do you know my name?" Chi-Chi asked getting impatient.

"Because I'm so crazy in love with you!" He sputtered.

"Oh you love me!? You're the first guy to tell me that!" She squealed.

The strange floating cat behind him puffed his tail up in shock. Chi-Chi's face filled with a deep red blush and her heart began to pound. He loved her? Oh how exciting! She grabbed her Metal Charm and all of her excitement rushed right back out.

"But my Metal Charm's not hot. What about your's?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yamcha!" Puar whispered.

Yamcha would have slapped himself. He forgot about the Metal Charms! They only got hot when two soul-mates were with each other or married. He shot a quick glance at Puar who luckily understood his mental request. He moved behind Yamcha's head and transformed himself into a Metal Charm, landing in Yamcha's hand. Relieved that it was warm because of Puar, he extended it to Chi-Chi.

"It's hot, see?"

Chi-Chi reached for the Metal Charm but turned her head at a strange noise. She saw a little boy riding on a yellow cloud. Confused, she watched for a moment but this was the perfect time for Yamcha and Puar to run away. The two agreed with each other and took off as fast as they could. Chi-Chi glanced back noticing that the man was gone. She stared in shock and disbelief that he was gone. He said he loved her, right? So where was he going?

"Hey are you Chi-Chi?" The flying boy called.

"Yes," she replied as he landed near her, "but I don't know you. Are you also in love with me?"

"You seem nice...but your Dad sent me to help you find the Bansho Fan."

"How sweet of you! Do you know where to find Master Roshi then?"

"Of course I do. Now let's get going, hop on my flying Nimbus."

"This cloud here? I can ride this too?!"

"Only if your heart's pure. If not then I guess you'll have to walk."

"Oh no my father's the Ox-King! With a dad like that you're always well behaved."

Chi-Chi was excited to ride on a cloud and grateful that her dad sent her some help. She struggled to pull herself onto the golden cloud. It was soft yet dense enough to hold her, she really couldn't wait to get on. She grew a bit frustrated though as she continued to slip back to the ground. She noticed a brown rope and grabbed on, hoisting herself up. As she sat on the cloud happy to have succeeded, the boy let out a scream of pain and fell to the ground in agony. Chi-Chi peaked over the edge of the fluffy cloud.

"Are you alright?"

"Not really. You grabbed my tail, I can't stand that. It makes me go really weak."

"I'm sorry. Wait why do you have a tail!?"

The boy smiled at her and shrugged as he brushed himself off and composed himself, hopping back onto the cloud. Chi-Chi stared at the tail she'd grabbed. It wiggled and twitched. It really was attached! He really did have a tail! She latched onto the boy's leg as the cloud took off, it went really fast. It wasn't a ride she was used to at all.


	2. Forward!

Hello (: I'm worried maybe I wasn't clear in the previous chapter. Yamcha, because he's still afraid of girls, hasn't been wearing his Metal Charm. Also when he met Chi-Chi after knocking her out, it was Puar that popped into a Metal Charm to trick her. She'd asked if it was hot, meaning she was his soul-mate. Since Puar's alive, it would be warm. The whole time, Yamcha's real Metal Charm wasn't on him.

* * *

Chi-Chi was hanging back in utter shame and embarrassment, yet still denial. Her cloud ride with that boy took her to cloud 9. He touched her where only a husband should ever touch a girl, with his foot, but all the same Chi-Chi decided there was something special about him and if their charms got hot then they were going to get married. This was after she kicked him off of the cloud though and crashed into a rock. She saw fish she'd never seen before, even one that gave them directions. But when the pair got to the hermit's little island, Chi-Chi refused to believe the man she saw was the martial arts master, Master Roshi. Deciding to see for herself, she attacked him with her helmet blade, and he failed. Yet he had all the identifying materials needed, and Chi-Chi could only imagine the scolding her Papa was going to give her for her horrible disrespect. She listened with disappointment as he explained that he threw the fan out a long time ago but would be more than happy to help in another way. Chi-Chi also learned Goku's name, Son Goku. She played it over in her head, it sounded like a soft little song. Her hand found its way to her Metal Charm again, and she rubbed it gently with her thumb.

On her return home, she sighed as the flames continued. Her Papa was happy to see her safe and she smiled thankfully at Master Roshi who said nothing about her attack despite the enormous band-aid he was wearing on his bald head. Chi-Chi gave the once over to a blue haired girl in a bunny suit. It sure was something strange to wear but she ignored it. Master Roshi was about to do something amazing, she was sure of it. Her faith only dwindled again as the old man wobbled and fought to stand on top of a broken wall, but her Papa had faith so she tried as well. The whole group was more than astonished when the skinny old man suddenly became bulky and strong. Chi-Chi only stared in total shock that someone was capable of this! He unleashed an incredible energy. For a moment they were all thrilled that the fire was out but Chi-Chi and her father stared. The castle, no the mountain, was gone!

Chi-Chi sank to the ground in disbelief. A man she doesn't know says he loves her, a boy with a tail, an old man with incredible power, and now their castle was gone. She was overwhelmed with all of the strange things happening today. She and her father learn that the group's hunting for dragon balls and that's what they were all doing here. Chi-Chi struggled with what to do before Goku even left. She decided right before he hopped into a car that she had to say something, anything!

"Goku?"

"Oh, Chi-Chi? What's up?"

"Where are you going next?"

"I dunno, wherever the dragon radar says there's a dragon ball."

Chi-Chi swallowed hard. Did she ask to tag along? Did she wish him luck? Ask him to come back? She fidgeted for awhile as the thoughts swam in her head. Goku just stared at her, confused.

"Uhm, will you come to visit me?" She asked shyly, looking down at her boots.

"Yea sure, you seem like a nice person and I wouldn't mind fighting with your dad again."

Chi-Chi looked up confused. So her Papa attack him or he attack her Papa? She blushed wondering if he was as strong as her father, someone she knew could protect her even thought she could do it herself. She just thought it would be nice to have a husband to surpass her father. She giggled as she grabbed at her Metal Charm.

"Girls are weird." Goku decided.

"Oh, be safe Goku! And be sure to visit!" She called.

She stood watching the car drive away. Now she felt weird. There was something about Goku that she really wanted in her life, forever. Excited, she pulled off her right glove and held her Metal Charm in her bare hand. It was still cold. Her father was busy decided how to rebuild the castle and what to do about the villagers. He decided he wouldn't frighten them anymore, instead he'd be a better protector.

"Papa! When does the Metal Charm get hot?"

Her father jumped and stared down at his tiny daughter. She was staring at him with large black eyes full of hope and happiness. He almost felt like now would be the best time to tell her the truth, but he couldn't forget his wife's death. How cold, it was an awful and horrible feeling and he never ever wanted her to feel that. Never.

"Uhm, when you meet your soul mate." He stammered.

"Well I know that, but I mean when? Like next year or 5 years or what? It's not like it can get hot when two babies that are soul mates are crawling with each other right?"

"Look Chi-Chi. The Metal Charms are barely 150 years old. My Grandfather was a part of the first generation of babies to even get them. Before that, people found love on their own."

Chi-Chi just blinked at him. She knew that, she already knew these were relatively new devices given to them by an alien race. But it was because they had them, that finding love on your own had become a waste of time. You found the one you were meant to be with and the love blossomed from there, that's what made these things so romantic.

"But Papa, why would I look on my own when I have this? Wouldn't it be awful to have a husband and it never be warm for him? What if we were out somewhere and it suddenly got warm because the one I'm meant to be with walks past? That'd be awful."

The Ox-King felt himself go cold inside. He didn't know how to explain it to Chi-Chi. He'd used the charm to find his wife, his soul-mate. The Charm is probably what made losing her much harder. He didn't want to be one of those "do as I say, not as I do" type of parents. But here he was being a hypocrite. He'd used the charm and as time wore on, he was stealing from Chi-Chi the chance for her real charm to ever bond to her and help her.

"I don't know when it gets warm Chi-Chi, just how. But always trust your heart ok?"

"Oh yes! Today I met a man that said he loved me! He was missing a tooth, you know him Papa?"

The Ox-King had to compose him hearing that. He trusted and knew Chi-Chi was more than capable of taking care of herself but there was still something that could knock over any father and that was his little girl finding love. Talking about the Metal Charms and their powers was a far cry from "oh this man said he loves me" talk.

"But my Metal Charm was cold. So there's no way he could be my soul-mate. Is that what you meant Papa?"

The Ox-King nodded dumbly, not really understanding the question. However, his answer made Chi-Chi happy and she skipped away to roll in the flowers. Come to think of it, she was talking to that Goku kid a lot. The Ox-King wondered if it was to thank him or play with him. The kid seemed a bit too stupid for Chi-Chi to be thinking of. He continued to dig through the rubble, looking for something. His eyes became misty when he found it. Despite the flames and that Kamehameha that had destroyed their home, his wife's beautiful wedding dress was in mint condition since the day she took it off. He held it up and shook off some little rocks but frowned when he heard a clink. From the dress fell a Metal Charm. It wasn't his and Chi-Chi's never took her's off. He stooped to pick it up, trying very hard to figure out how and why it was inside the dress. This had to be Chi-Chi's original charm! He panicked for a moment, he was sure he'd put this in a box that was no where near the dress! He glanced over towards his daughter who was happily gathering a bunch of flowers that weren't destroyed by the fire.

The Metal Charm shined in the light, as if it were innocently telling him something.

* * *

"Papa! What's that cloud there!" Chi-Chi cried, hoping up and down in front of a window.

The Ox-King came over, again. Lately his daughter had been staring at clouds a lot. He wondered if this was her teenage silliness coming out. Sweet little Chi-Chi had evolved into a beautiful seventeen year old right before his very eyes. She looked so much like her mother, with her long ebony hair. Lately she didn't want to train as much anymore. She wanted to cook, clean and sew and such. The Ox-King had no complaints about that, in fact their castle never looked better and the food was incredible. Yet it only meant one thing, Chi-Chi was more interested in being a wife than the daughter trained in martial arts of the Ok-King.

"Just a cloud Chi-Chi."

"Yes! But is it moving? Is it golden? I can't tell!"

"No Chi-Chi, just a normal white, fluffy cloud."

She sighed and leaned her head against the window. Her eyes seemed to be looking somewhere far away as they stared at the ground.

"What's the matter my Princess? Why're you interested in clouds?"

She turned her head slightly to look at her father, her bangs falling in front of her eyes. She inhaled deeply and let out the most dramatic sigh, a common trait in teens her age. She raised again and turned to face him.

"Papa. I love you, and I could never have imagined having a better father than you. But..." Chi-Chi hesitated and trailed off with her words.

"But what? You can tell me anything Chi-Chi." Her father urged.

"Hardly anyone comes to the castle and I've already been everywhere in the village. I think I need to go out. I need to get out of this castle and I need to go see the world. I need to meet new people!" She sputtered.

The Ox-King blinked. He noticed she was holding the Metal Charm in her hand as she spoke. So that's what this all was then. Chi-Chi was tired of a cold Metal Charm and wanted to go find love. His heart nearly broke again. She still had no idea that the Metal Charm she held for all these years, was in fact her dead mother's. That the Metal Charm meant for her when she was a baby was in a box in the Ox-King's study. The Ox-King swallowed hard.

"Ok Chi-Chi. Go ahead, go see the world and find what you need. These doors will be open to you forever, no matter where you go or what you do. I promise."

"Thank you Papa!"

Chi-Chi lunged at her father, hugging him tightly. Once she let him free, she scurried away down the hall. The Ox-King sighed and choked back some tears. Chi-Chi wouldn't find what she was looking for, at least now the way she was hoping to find it. She'd come back. She'd come back defeated or angry, most likely she'd be sad that the Metal Charm was cold. That's when he'd tell her the truth about what he had done. About how he had changed his child's whole future.

* * *

Chi-Chi scurried around her room, shoving things into the bag she intended to carry with her. She shoved money into her pants, her shoes, and her bra. She was taught never to keep money in one single spot and since she was a great fighter there was no better place than on herself.

"Finally! Finally!" She cried.

She grasped her Metal Charm and kissed it in her happiness. Soon! Very soon this Metal Charm would be warm and Chi-Chi would find her soul-mate!

"I'm coming for you!" She giggled.

She paused for a brief second. She thought about that boy she'd met long ago. Goku. Her heart sped up and her face became warm. She'd been looking for his cloud ever since he left. She prayed with all of her might that it was him, that her Charm would be warm for him.

Chi-Chi gathered her things and ran through the castle to leave. As she stood outside in front of the door, she smiled. Now the world was her own and she'd always have a place to return to. Determined and feeling strong, Chi-Chi began her journey. She was a bit glad she had a destination in mind already.

"To the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament!"

With that Chi-Chi set off to find her fate.


	3. Fight!

To answer the question asked: I'm not sure yet, I'll have to decide what to do with Yamcha :D

* * *

Was that him? Was that!? Could it be!? Chi-Chi could feel the heat rising in her chest, it was so strong it could choke her. She was shaky, happy, nervous and feeling impatient as she danced through a crowd of people in pursuit. The Metal Charm bounced on her chest as she ran. But if only these people could move out of her way!

Chi-Chi's head began to swim. How would she approach him? What would she say? Oh...what if his Metal Charm had already located his soul mate? What if it wasn't Chi-Chi? Spurred on by the negative thoughts, Chi-Chi finally broke into a full charge after the man she saw. That messy black hair that went in strange directions, it could only be...!

"What the hell!" Chi-Chi growled.

Startled, the man she'd been chasing wasn't Goku. It was a man carrying mops in a basket on his back. He was actually an old man, tall but had a face that age was not kind to. The mops were sticking out in odd directions, that's what had confused poor Chi-Chi. She slumped to the ground. How stupid could she be? She clutched at her Metal Charm. All these hopes, all this worry, all this and for what? This little device here was supposed to be doing all the work, wasn't it!?

"Are you ok miss?" The mop man asked gently, extending his hand.

Chi-Chi smiled in embarrassment and accepted his offer, returning to her feet. She nodded her head towards him, apologizing for what she'd done. She was also apologizing to herself for a moment. The old man chuckled and pointed at her.

"I see you've got one of those Charm things there young lady. You'd be wise to toss it away now."

"Oh yes I do but wait...you mean you don't have one of these?"

"No, ohoho no. No not this old man."

He proudly thumped his chest, but wheezed a bit from the force. Chi-Chi became a bit concerned both for him and herself.

"Wait...these have been around long enough for you to have had one. May I ask why you don't? You seriously threw it away?"

"Well yes, I chucked mine into the ocean. I was 13 years old, and I'd fallen in love. But, the Charms didn't sync. They remained cold. All I ever wanted was for the charm to grow hot, to let me know that the one I was pining for truly was my soul-mate." He looked longingly to the sky.

"But...how could you have loved her when she wasn't the one?" Chi-Chi asked very confused.

"What does alien technology know about a human emotion even we can't fully grasp?" He responded, raising his fuzzy white eyebrows at her.

"Well apparently it knows more than we do." Chi-Chi stood, stubborn, "I know that this charm's matched perfectly to myself. It's basically me in this metal here. And out there is the perfect match. If I didn't have this, I'd never know. It'd be wasted time filled with heart aches and heart breaks."

Chi-Chi smiled fiendishly at the man as she gripped onto her precious Metal Charm. The old man sighed and shook his head for awhile.

"Didn't you ever wonder why we here on planet Earth, were never graced with this knowledge? Wouldn't it make more sense that in order for us Earthlings to survive, we'd know our perfect person right away? There's a reason we don't and have to go through person after person in search of our loved one. Sometimes some of us are lucky to find them right away, but I think the idea of it in a general perspective is the journey."

"The journey?" Chi-Chi questioned.

"Yes, by all of that we discover who we are. We learn about ourselves. These Metal Charms, they've taken that from us. They've made us strangers to ourselves." He smiled grimly at the dirt they stood on.

"I don't know what's making you say that. I know myself very well thank you very much. I am Chi-Chi, daughter of the Ox-King and very well trained in martial arts. That alone makes you know so much about yourself." She crossed her arms.

"Oh a fighter? Then I take it you're traveling to the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament? Either to compete or find your soul-mate?"

Chi-Chi perked up at the words fighter. She never considered herself as one but it did make sense to consider it a title in some way. A fighter made her think of someone that loved fighting. She didn't love it or live it like others did but she didn't hate it either. Truth be told, aside from the greedy people coming for prize money, the Tournament was like a calling for many fighters. Chi-Chi could name one person right away who got an enormous amount of joy from fights. She shook her head but the desire was already there. Goku liked fighting, no, he loved it! He'd be there for sure...that is...if he was able to go. What if he died? What if he was already married? Chi-Chi's face burned with her thoughts.

"Yes, actually I'm on my way there right now." Chi-Chi responded slowly, still thinking.

"Well then I hope you find what you're looking for, or rather I hope you find what it is you need dear."

The man nodded and that was all she needed. She thanked him and bid good-bye as she hurried off. This was a big deal, all the best fighters would be there. That's partially why Chi-Chi was going. She wanted to test her skills but maybe somewhere in the back of her mind, she was thinking about Goku! Chi-Chi walked, ran and rode her way to the Martial Arts Temple. Some people laughed at her, some people made sleazy propositions, and some people may have somehow become injured but Chi-Chi wouldn't say who attacked them. She frowned in anger as she rubbed her left knuckle. That man that was being a pervert had been big, she actually hurt her hand a bit there. She practically glowed as she stood in front of the building though and all pain was forgotten. She grasped her Metal Charm, there were many people here and she didn't want to miss it growing hot. Maybe Goku...

* * *

Chi-Chi sighed as she sat down against the wall. So far her Metal Charm was still cold but the old man's words were in her head. She had signed up, she'd wandered around for a bit but now here she was. Here she was indeed. She knew what she wanted, why she had come here. Chi-Chi knew about herself, how could the Metal Charm take that from her? She growled a bit as an idea came into her head.

"Metal Charms are like cars! Cars get us to the places that are further away and they get us their quickly. Sure we could walk, oh that'd be a nice journey. But we'd get tired or give up. Car's are convenient and wonderful. This is no different!"

She brought her knees to her chest so she could rest her head on them. She wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked around the room as she sat and noticed how everyone was dressed to fight. She had on her favorite blue dress with red pants underneath that matched her wristbands. She smiled as other women passed by. She wasn't one to feel insecure but she didn't feel all that properly dressed anymore. Chi-Chi suddenly heard a laugh that made her heart flop. Hesitantly, she peeked her head over her legs. Her smile could have split her face. There he was, that was surely him! The orange suit and spiky black hair without a mop in sight. Goku!

Having leaned her lesson, she calmly walked towards him. He was conversing with some people as she reached to pat him in the shoulder. When he turned to face her, her heart fluttered about. He still had the same eyes. Oh, but his tail was missing? Chi-Chi hummed to herself, here she was and finally here he was.

"Hi Goku." She said very sweetly.

She loved those eyes the most. They were fun, they were full of life but most of all they were very sweet. Chi-Chi giggled and hummed to herself again as Goku looked her over. She wondered if anyone else could hear the way her heart was drumming against her chest. She slowly began to reach for her Metal Charm, this would be the deciding moment. Right here and right now she would see once and for all if this strange longing she had for this man would be saved by her Metal Charm! But she dropped her hand quickly when she noticed his blank stare, and suddenly she felt very hurt.

"Uhm, do I know you?" He said with a very blank face.

She reeled back in shock and pain. So he had forgotten her!? Come to think of it, she'd asked if he'd come and visit with her again, and he never did! Here she was thinking about him all the time. She spent her free time staring at the sky for a golden cloud! She realized that she'd come here to find him and finally accepted it as the whole reason, and this idiot didn't even remember her! Rage quickly spread throughout Chi-Chi. How dare he! How dare he forget her when she couldn't forget him! Chi-Chi was relying on this moment! To figure out her feelings, to let her Metal Charm tell her the truth! Why!?

"You fool!" She screeched, absolutely seething.

"Are you ok? Did I say something wrong?" He asked her calmly, arm raised in defense.

Chi-Chi merely growled at him before she turned and left.

* * *

"I swear I've never seen her before in my life." Goku said.

Yamcha, Krillin and Tein had been asking him who that woman was and what he'd done to make her so angry.

"She's so beautiful! You don't forget a face like that Goku. Come on, you've got to know who she is!" Krillin demanded, grabbing his friend's shirt.

Yamcha and Krillin were smitten by her, but Goku was just confused. He really didn't know who she was or what she had yelled at him for but he did hope she was alright. She was a strange girl.

"You expect me to believe that she yelled at you for no reason at all!?" Krillin whined.

Goku shrugged. They all agreed that she definitely knew him from somewhere, but Goku hadn't the slightest clue.

"She definitely remembers you from somewhere, right Tein?" Yamcha stated, looking to Tein for support.

The tri-clops nodded but also shrugged. He didn't know much of whatever happened in the past, but he definitely could tell she was a piece of it.

"Honest guys! I think I'd remember someone who got that angry over things." Goku pleaded.

"Well since she was here, that means she's participating. Hope you don't get matched with her Goku." Yamcha mused.

* * *

Chi-Chi's seething anger and rage propelled her through the tournament. She'd gone back to the registration area and demanded that they change her name to Anonymous. They had refused to allow a name change at first, but Chi-Chi broke the table to persuade them. She'd have plenty of time to feel bad about that later, right now she was focused on one thing and one thing only. She beat down each and every one of her opponents without mercy. Just as she planned, she was matched against Goku in the semi-finals. Seeing his blank face again just rekindled all of her fury towards him.

"I'm really sorry but I think you've got me confused for someone else. We've never met before." Goku attempted to calm her down.

Chi-Chi growled again, "Goku you're an idiot! You're Goku, I know you! Clearly I remember you! And as long as I live, I won't ever forgive you for this, you idiot!"

She only grew more annoyed as he continued to star at her blankly. She was angry enough she barely knew what she was screaming, hopefully words that would make him feel bad. She couldn't wait to begin. She just really wanted to hit him, to smack him enough so he'd never forget who she was again! When the announcer stated they could begin their fight, Chi-Chi took off like a rocket. She charged at him with a battle cry, jabbing at him. Maybe she could stab him with her nails, jab his eye, slap him, punch him, she chased him as he continued to dodge her attacks. She yelled with annoyance that he kept dodging and blocking and he still didn't remember her! She was focused on every move he was making, in case he would counter attack. She growled when he jumped further away from her.

"I mean it! I really don't think we've met!" He called to her.

"You're just a charming dimwitted oaf aren't you!? Of course we've met before! I clearly know who you are, but are you really that dense Goku!" She screamed as she charged at him again.

Goku ran again, with Chi-Chi matching his speed as she ran across from him.

"I can't believe it! I really meant so little to you then you idiot!?"

"Would you mind telling me who you are then? If I forgot, I'd be much happier to remember!" He said meekly.

It was incredible. It was as if every word he said just made her even more angry! She screeched again and went for a full on attack once more. When he launched himself into the air, Chi-Chi followed and launched herself slightly higher. She kept her eyes on him as she fell towards him, and then began spinning forward to gain momentum.

"Who are you then?" Goku asked/

"I'm the girl that's been wondering about you everyday since you left, and now I'm wondering what the hell I ever did that for! Here, let me help you remember!" She declared as she brought her heel to his head at full force.

He grabbed her leg before contact and pushed her away from himself, but Chi-Chi quickly rebounded and came flying straight at him. Everyone watched in awe as the two sailed through the air. Chi-Chi was attacking with all of her might while Goku moved swiftly away from her attacks. It seemed so surreal, it was graceful yet the tension was clearly there.

"You know...those techniques resemble the techniques from the Turtle School." Master Roshi mused, watching from below.

"What? But how?" Bulma asked him.

She was standing with the old man, Oolong and Puar as they watched the fight. While she wanted to root for Goku, she was too confused by this whole fight to figure out what to do. Though she was able to decide that Chi-Chi had a bad attitude and a sharp tongue.

Chi-Chi grunted with each attack as the two of them fell back to the ground. Goku quickly jumped away from her again once he landed.

"I know you're angry, but please could you just answer me?" He asked again.

Chi-Chi tried not to show she was panting. She was beginning to tire, she was using too much energy too fast. She growled again. She was getting tired of him asking. It wasn't important enough then, so why was it now!? How could she really have come all this way, done all of this and filled her head with him!? She should've just left it up to her Metal Charm. _This is what these Charms help avoid old man_, Chi-Chi thought,_ this pain and anger and the frustration. I should never have let my head get in the way. I should never have come looking for Goku.  
_

"You're serious aren't you!?" She hissed, "you really don't remember me!? You don't remember when you touched my crotch with your foot either?"

Chi-Chi immediately regretted yelling that in front of all these people, but it only added to her anger. How could one woman be filled with so much anger? Yamcha and Krillin were hanging back by the arena watching the fight. Everyone gasped, even Goku looked a bit shocked.

"Goku!" Krillin hissed quietly to his friend, "you really did that!?"

"I don't know! I don't remember! Do you want me to say sorry? I didn't know much about girls when I was young, I didn't know what to do!" He pleaded.

"You idiot! Fine, you'll learn my name once you beat me!" She growled.

"Oh I can do that! Then I'll say sorry to you properly!" He smiled.

Chi-Chi's heart softened a little bit at that smile. So he really didn't know. He really had forgotten her. Maybe it wasn't entirely his fault. Maybe they were way too young to really think of each other that way? She calmed down a bit and took her stance.

"You won't win. I'm sure you won't. At this pace, you'll be lucky to even hit me once!" She declared.

"All right, here goes. Get ready!" He called to her.

She became a bit nervous when he took his stance. He was pretty far away form her. Either he was going to charge at her or he was going to do some jumping moves. Chi-Chi quickly begin to calculate how she'd counter all the possible moves going through her mind. She didn't expect what was coming for her though. He punched the air, and Chi-Chi could hear the wind that was heading for her. It hit her with incredible force. She was stunned as she sailed through the air. She hit the arena's wall with a loud smack, and fell to the ground trying to catch her breath while everything around her blended together and swirled everywhere.

"What happened?" She groaned.

She sat up soon after, clutching her head. The world was spinning and everything hurt. Her face was tingling, was she dying? She tried to remember what was going on but couldn't focus on it.

"Just give it a moment and you'll be just fine ok? I'm sorry I used too much force. I just wanted to push you out of the ring, not knock you out. Just relax." Goku sounded far away.

Chi-Chi glanced up at him. There were three of him swaying around, crouching as he looked at her. She blinked a few times trying to focus her vision. Well, at least he cared enough to make sure she wasn't dead. She finally regained her composure and stood up slowly, Goku stayed where he was watching her intently to make sure she was really alright.

"I have no idea what happened. I don't even believe it, but I do know that I've lost. You've gotten much stronger Goku." She said.

She smiled at him though, truly impressed by his strength. A single punch at the air and she was out! She climbed back into the ring, still smiling and all of her negative emotions were gone. There wasn't anything but pride and a slight throbbing in her head.

"Uhm thank you. Now that I've won, I get to know you're name right?" He smiled at her.

And yet again she was annoyed.

"I can't believe it but you're right. I'm the Ox-King's daughter, I'm Chi-Chi." She stated as she rubbed her head.

She nearly fell back again from his terrified reaction. He gasped loudly as he suddenly remembered little Chi-Chi from long ago. She also heard cries of shock from outside the arena. She glanced and saw that a blue haired woman was also surprised, Chi-Chi remembered her but her name slipped her mind. Chi-Chi continued to rub her head.

"No way! You can't be Chi-Chi!" He cried.

"But I am." She nodded.

Goku recalled having tapped her when they were on the nimbus to make sure she was a girl. He really didn't know much about them so he was just checking, and he also remembered when she'd asked for him to visit her again after they put the flames out. He rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly at her.

"I was wrong! We clearly do know each other!" Goku declared.

"Obviously I know and remember that." She spat.

Chi-Chi rubbed her thumb over something cold. She looked down confused. Chi-Chi found herself holding onto her Metal Charm. She quickly remembered that she was going to test if it were hot earlier but was interrupted, so she smiled at Goku and walked closer to him. Goku was startled and backed away slightly but she pursued him. Eventually he gave up and remained still, staring at her and wondering why she was acting so strange. He followed her every move as she leaned closer to him, her own ebony eyes full of hope but her face fell as she stared at his neck.

"Hey! You're not wearing a Metal Charm!" She cried almost in despair.

"A Metal Charm? You mean that thing?" He said pointing at her own.

"Yes this! You...you do know about them right Goku?"

"Of course I do." He affirmed.

"Then where is your Metal Charm?" Chi-Chi demanded.

"Hmm. Not sure. Last I saw it was in my Grandpa's house. It got in the way of training and I rather look at it than wear it since he's the one who gave it to me. I kept it next to the Dragon Ball."

Chi-Chi quickly backed away from him, she could break down and cry right there. She looked into his eyes again. Those eyes, she wanted to wake up to them. She wanted those eyes to look at her everyday. But her Metal Charm, it was as cold. If it were possible, it felt colder than ever before.

"Why? Is your's doing something? It's not...hot is it?" He asked her slowly.

Chi-Chi clutched it, trying to fight back from sobbing. She didn't want to cry, she couldn't cry! The old man's words about the journey drifted through her head once more. She looked to her feet as she felt the tears well up. She shut her eyes to hold them in. She didn't know what to do. This was Goku. This was what she'd been thinking about, and he didn't even have his Metal Charm, or rather he never wore it so it was never ingrained to know him! Just a few minutes ago she was angry enough to hurt hum, but now...now she felt a strange happiness that he was here. She wanted to find her soul-mate, so very badly. She couldn't deny it anymore. Goku was the only man she ever thought about. Yet she knew that the Metal Charm could be the only thing that would fully reveal what her best future would be. For all she knew, it wasn't even Goku. Somewhere out there was her rightful love. One day she'd feel how hot it could be, she'd know true love. She shook her head very slowly as she stood there trying not to cry.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.


	4. Smile Pretty Now!

I think I know what to do with Yamcha :D

* * *

Chi-Chi shuffled along slowly. A few days ago she'd asked her father to let her travel. Chi-Chi went to one spot, and already she was on her way home. Frustrated with herself, she took her hair out of the band securing it. There was something calming about her long black hair blowing in the wind. There was something calming about the wind in general though. Chi-Chi grimaced a bit when she remembered that it was a gust of wind that made her lose that fight. She shook her head trying to keep more thoughts from creeping in, she didn't want to think about Goku right now. She just wanted to walk home.

"This feels like the walk of shame." She murmured to herself.

She looked down at the Metal Charm that hung around her neck. It bounced off of her bosom with each step she took. Maybe that old man was right. Maybe this thing had turned Chi-Chi into a stranger to herself, she wasn't sure what to think right now. She knew what she wanted to think, but she couldn't bring herself to do so. She couldn't accept it.

_To toss this in the ocean?_ Chi-Chi paused as she thought. She held the Metal Charm in her palms, looking at it. Chi-Chi stared at it for awhile. This thing, it was meant to give answers. It was meant to make life easy! So why!? She placed her hands behind her neck to unclasp the trinket, she was going to chuck it.

"What're you doing Chi-Chi? Are you trying to take it off?"

She stopped and stood for a moment. What was she doing? She turned to face Goku, looking at him as if he had the answer. He was staring back at her, worried and tired. She smiled at him, slightly embarrassed for her strange behavior. He smiled back, content she was ok.

"Is it too hot? Can I feel?" He asked her.

"Oh no. You can't do that Goku. You can just feel your own, then you can feel mine when we're married." Chi-Chi winked.

She mentally hit herself for even saying that. After being defeated, Chi-Chi scanned Goku for his Metal Charm. He'd asked her if her Metal Charm was hot, maybe out of pity for her. Chi-Chi had said yes. She told him it was hot, meaning that Goku was Chi-Chi's destined soul mate. The whole arena seemed to cheer and scream in joy. It was the first time ever that two fighters would be leaving the ring as a couple. After all, that's all that could happen. Once your charm was hot, that was it, you found your soul mate. There really wasn't a position of being a boyfriend or girlfriend anymore with these. So what did she call him? Fiance?

"Grandpa always hated those things you know." Goku stated as he walked lazily next to her.

"O-oh? Why on earth could he hate the thing that brought me to you Goku?" Chi-Chi asked him, shaking with nervousness as she kept saying stupid things.

She was telling the greatest lie of her life. There was no way she would be able to get out of this one unscathed. She was more than happy to be with Goku, but would he feel the same? She was lying to him and since she declared it in an arena full of people, she'd lied to a large chunk of the local population. She'd stayed to watch Goku continue his fights. He fought a bald man with three eyes and then a scary green man. Chi-Chi wasn't personally familiar with the tale of this man, a disadvantage of living on top of a mountain with a father whom everyone feared. But when it was revealed he was the son of King Piccolo, Piccolo Jr. He must have been very fearsome since everyone ran away in terror. Chi-Chi was going to stay, how could she leave Goku? But the blue haired woman, Bulma, convinced her he would want her as far away as possible where she would be safe. Somehow Goku came out alive, and a tearful Chi-Chi immediately began dragging him with her to head home. She promised to meet all his friends some other time.

"Once we get home, I'll get you all patched up Goku, ok?"

"Oh I'm fine. I took a Senzu Bean." He smiled brightly.

Chi-Chi gave him an odd look. She'd heard of those before too, but not in depth. His clothes were torn and he was scratched and bloodied in some areas. Chi-Chi felt an intense wave of guilt wash over her. It almost felt like it was her fault he looked like that.

"Hey I'm ok, promise." He reassured her.

"Let's stop and get a hotel in the next village. I need to rest."

"I can call for the nimbus. Or I could carry you, I figured out how to fly!" He sounded very excited, but Chi-Chi thought he sounded delusional.

"I think a walk together will be good for us. Oh perfect there's a town right up there." Chi-Chi pointed ahead.

She quickened her walk but Goku hardly seemed to notice.

"I should have enough money left over to cover the night." She thought aloud.

"Wait, we can't just stay there? Why pay to sleep somewhere? Trees are sort of nice as long as you don't fall out." He grabbed her arm.

Startled and stopped where she stood, she turned to face Goku again. He looked at her with a look that screamed how much he wanted to sleep in a tree. Chi-Chi was filled with conflicting emotions. On one hand she wanted to scream that she lied and run away, on the other she just wanted to please him. She blushed and giggled shyly. Looks like they were sleeping in a tree.

* * *

"Hold still Goku." Chi-Chi demanded.

They'd wandered to a nice, dense area where they'd be safe and not get spoken to by authorities for sleeping in odd places. Chi-Chi had started a fire and boiled some water. For sanitary purposes, Chi-Chi always carried her own cups. She had boiled the water to help make it clean, and was wiping Goku's face. He didn't like it but he didn't do too much to stop her. He even knelt to the ground for her to reach his face properly without being asked.

"You're doing it too rough!" He whined.

"That's because it's been caked on. It's like it's trying to be one with your skin."

She focused on a particular cake spot of blood near his bottom lip. Not only did he keep wiggling all over, he kept speaking. This was difficult. _Is this what it's like being a mother?_ Chi-Chi paused. She wasn't staring anywhere intentionally but that thought made her blood run cold. How could she have children in a giant lie? Never mind the fact that Goku's Metal Charm wouldn't sync to her...

"Chi-Chi? You ok?" Goku asked, gently taking the towel that was causing him pain away from her.

He waved his hand in front of her face but got no reaction. She was really strange. First she hated him and now they were soul-mates. Goku wasn't entirely too sure what this meant for his future other than that they would be together forever. He had come to care about her though, in this short amount of time her well-being was one of his priorities. He'd get stronger for himself, and now he'd get stronger for her. He really liked how she smelled. She wasn't cloaked in manufactured scents like Bulma and other females. Her scent was entirely natural, all her own. He gently grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"What are you doing?" She snapped, alarmed she'd spaced out.

"What? Making sure you're alright! You wouldn't answer me, I thought something bad happened."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry Goku, I'm fine."

"Well, I don't believe that anymore Chi-Chi. I think it's time you lay down for the night."

Chi-Chi blushed. Would he lay with her? Would he watch her and make sure nothing tried to eat her? The guilt, the excitement, the danger that everything could come crashing down and ruin them. Chi-Chi nodded.

"Oh. The towel?" She asked surprised it wasn't in her hand.

"Ah! Don't worry about that, just uhm, wait one moment."

Goku shuffled around where he was kneeling for a moment. Having spent a lot of time with Bulma when he was little, he knew girls loved comfortable things. But there was her scarf being used as a sack with heavy objects in it, a damp towel, and his clothes were still torn. He could just take them off and bundle them up to make a pillow, but he also knew girls didn't really like when guys suddenly stripped in front of them. Confused on what to do, he decided he'd be the pillow like his Grandpa had been for him. Oh but girls were different when it came to crotches. Chi-Chi may not want that.

Chi-Chi watched confused as Goku scuttled around on the ground. Was this what she looked like to him all day? He eventually stopped and laid down with his arms under his head. She smiled. So he was just looking for a good place to lay?

"You can come lay on me." He announced.

Chi-Chi's heart jumped into her throat. She'd love to! She quickly slide herself next to him and claimed his right arm as a pillow. Goku squirmed slightly. This wasn't too comfortable actually. How on earth did Grandpa Gohan ever let Goku lay on him? He looked down as best he could, Chi-Chi looked happy though. He really wanted to roll away and get his arm back, but maybe he'd stay like this. At least until she was fast asleep.

"Goku? Doesn't it get tiring? Training all the time?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Hmm. Nope! It's really fun. You go to a bunch of neat places and meet a bunch of people." He looked at the stars above them.

"Don't you train Chi-Chi? The way you fought me was really skillful. You clearly practiced."

Chi-Chi smiled to herself, "yes. I practice often, but not as much as you. It's more something my Papa enforced but then I took it over for my own protection."

"Do people try to hurt you?" Goku asked, concerned.

"Yes. Sometimes. Not everyone does. Some people just don't like when a woman has her own mind and says no."

"Why wouldn't someone like that?" Goku asked her confused.

Chi-Chi smiled to herself and giggled softly. She nuzzled her face into his arm and inched herself closer to him. What was she going to do? How could she give this up? But how could she keep it?

Goku glanced down when Chi-Chi made a weird noise. She was breathing slowly and hadn't moved or spoken for awhile. Goku figured it was safe to say that she was asleep. He sort of didn't want to sleep now. Knowing people have previously tried to hurt the woman beside him, he wanted to stay awake and stay fully alert. He also no longer wanted to execute his plan of rolling away from her. He was still uncomfortable, but it was alright. She made the noise again, almost like a piglet grunting. Goku chuckled when he finally realized it. Chi-Chi was snoring. A glint in the light caught his eye. Her Metal Charm.

* * *

"My back's killing me." Chi-Chi whined as they rose.

She stretched, cracking her spine. She'd loved snuggling but the ground was no bed for her. Goku looked more refreshed than she'd ever seen before. The two woke up with the sun shining on them and continued once more for Chi-Chi's home.

"I feel great." Goku stated.

"I see that." She hummed slightly jealous.

"So, what do we do? What's marriage and how do we do it? Other than being together for the rest of our lives. Will there be food?" Goku asked.

"Too many question! I'm not sure right now, I'll have to check when I get home." Chi-Chi stammered, embarrassed and caught off guard.

The two walked in silence for awhile, rounding the bend with the castle coming into view. _Oh no. _Chi-Chi's heart sunk. _Now I'll be lying to Papa too. Oh no! _She tripped while realizing this and Goku grabbed her shoulder to try and help steady her. She just wanted to bury herself in the earth right now.

"Maybe that attack I used on you hit you harder than we noticed." He thought aloud.

"Maybe..." She croaked.

"You should rest when we get inside."

"I plan on it. I feel...very weak right now."

She smiled at him, avoiding his eyes. She needed to get her mind off of this whole story she'd created. She could imagine how many people would be so disappointed in her when the truth came out. The daughter of the Ox-King was always well behaved, but this was the greatest blunder in the history of her family. She'd bring them great shame.

"By the way Goku. What happened toy our tail?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Oh. That's right. It got cut off by Kami."

"I remember when I accidentally grabbed it when we were little and you fell down I was trying to get on that cloud of your's." Chi-Chi teased.

"I do too. I did manage to train my tail though so it couldn't get hurt like that anymore."

"Why did you have a tail anyways Goku?"

"I have no idea. I was born with it I think." Goku responded.

Goku wondered if he should tell Chi-Chi that he was informed that he could turn into a giant ape during the full moon when he had his tail. That seemed to scared people though, it even surprised him.

* * *

'"Chi-Chi!" Her father called, bounding towards his daughter.

She smiled and laughed as he scooped her up and swung her around. He only noticed she brought someone along when he placed her back down. He was cautious. He knew very well why his daughter had left and here was the reason standing before him. He wondered if she'd found out the truth about the Metal Charm around her neck or if this man had tricked her.

"Who is this?" He asked, annoyed.

"Papa, this is Goku." Chi-Chi smiled nervously, grabbing Goku's arm.

Goku smiled and raised a hand to the man to say hello. He jiggled his arm that Chi-Chi grabbed slightly, trying to reclaim it.

"This is Goku? You've really grown since I saw you last. How nice to see you again." The Ox-King beamed.

"Uh yea, you too!" Goku kept smiling.

"I found him at the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. We fought against each other."

"You went there Chi-Chi?" Ox-King asked his daughter, amazed.

"Yep, she made it into the semi-final rounds too. She's a really skilled fighter." Goku spoke up.

"I was defeated by Goku though, so I didn't win."

The Ox-King let out an aura of death and anger as he looked at Goku for confirmation that he'd beaten his daughter. Startled Goku explained he'd used a blast of wind. While it didn't exactly please the large man that his daughter had been thrown against a wall violently, it was better than what he'd originally been imagining.

"Why are you home so soon though Chi-Chi? You only left a few days ago." Her father wondered, though he already knew.

"Well, Papa. I wanted to just share the news!" She smiled meekly.

The Ox-King look from his daughter to Chi-Chi, praying desperately for even the smallest chance of being wrong. That maybe Chi-Chi had ignored her Metal Charm, er, her mother's Metal Charm.

"After I knocked Chi-Chi out, she told me that her Metal Charm was hot. So, we're getting married." Goku announced, almost with pride.

Her father's face strained to smile, to feign a joy. She gripped onto Goku's arm a bit tighter as she too faked an excited smile. She couldn't help but wonder if her father knew, or if he was just sad she was leaving. The three stood there for some time, forcing smiles in silence. Chi-Chi could almost feel the awkward so she excused herself. She don't know why she left exactly, but she entered her father's room.

* * *

The Ox-King and Goku stood together for awhile after Chi-Chi had left. The Ox-King stared as his feet numbly as Goku rambled on about his fights and adventures. Goku noticed the large man wasn't as big as he remembered. He didn't know if that's because he was usually the same height as people's knee-caps when he was younger. Come to think of it, no wonder everyone was shocked when they saw him again. It probably looked as if he suddenly went from being three feet tall to almost six feet. It was starting to feel awkward as Chi-Chi's dad look more and more glum. Goku wasn't sure what to do, and the man wasn't speaking much. He wondered if he should go and find Chi-Chi.

"So I'd love to be able to fight with you again!" He announced.

"Oh?" The Ox-King looked up, snapped out of his trance.

"Are you ok? Chi-Chi does the same thing." Goku worried.

"Goku...what do you think about Chi-Chi?"

"Huh? Uhm. Well she's kind of weird and she can get really angry, so she yells a lot and she's really loud, but she's very nice and she cares about me." Goku felt funny telling her father this.

"What do you think about the Metal Charms?" The large man asked his brow furrowed.

"Hmm. I don't really care about them. My Grandpa didn't like them very much, and I've never really thought about mine. I keep it with the Dragon Ball."

"So then, if Chi-Chi weren't wearing her Metal Charm or it wasn't hot for you, would you say the same thing? You'd still want to be with her?"

Goku stopped smiling and stared at the Ox-King with a look of strong determination. These questions were odd and he didn't really understand why her father was even asking this much. Ox-King looked a bit taken aback by the look of Goku's face. The Ox-King was trying to feel Goku out. Did he know or was he really going by Chi-Chi's word? Either was totally acceptable. As a father it was wonderful knowing a man would love his daughter either way. But at the same time, there was that guilt and worry.

"Is there something you're trying to tell me Ox-King?" Goku asked him.

"No. Not at all." He responded, putting his hands up.

"I feel pretty confident I'd be saying the same thing as I am now, if those were the circumstances." Goku nodded and left with that.

* * *

Chi-Chi opened the bag tenderly and carefully, laying the precious dress out on her father's bed. She ran her hand along the arms and lace of the wedding dress. This was her mother's and she was going to wear it soon. She smiled, happy that the fire from long ago didn't harm this precious memento. She noticed a box on her father's nightstand. It was very well adorned and pretty, she wondered if that box held some of her mother's jewelry. She opened the box, curious and wondering if maybe she could wear some of it for her wedding. She gulped again, this was soon going to be a realty. A realty created from a lie. She began to breath heavily as she opened the box, then paused. Inside the box was a Metal Charm. Tears rested in her eyes as she stared at it. So in this box was her mom's Metal Charm? Her dad kept it by his bedside? Chi-Chi brought a hand to her Metal Charm around her neck. That was love, how could she do this? How could she do that to Goku when someone out there would want to have this opportunity? She jumped when there was a sudden knock at the door.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.

He was still in those tattered clothes. She rose off of the bed to meet him as he entered the room. The two just looked at each other for awhile, standing there and looking at each other. She wondered what he was thinking right now. What would he say? Would he say anything?

"You touch that a lot." He said gently taking her hand from her Metal Charm and into his own.

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his chest. She heard his heartbeat and listened to it for a moment. She remembered cuddling with him to sleep. She'd love to do that again. Chi-Chi knew though, she just had to come clean to Goku somehow. She couldn't keep him from the one he was meant to be with, if the person was not herself.

"I think we should go back to my house, I should really change my clothes." He chuckled.

"I'd like for you to put your Metal Charm on too Goku."

She raised her forehead from his body, he was still holding her left hand. She sadly brought her free hand to his face and stroked his eyebrow. He just nodded at her, not minding the touch. She moved to put the wedding dress back into its safe position, explaining to Goku about her mother and how she would wear this dress. The two exited her father's home to head for Grandpa Gohans' hut where Goku grew up. Once outside, Goku startled Chi-Chi and called for the Flying Nimbus. The fluffy golden cloud appeared nearly instantly. Goku stood next to it, waiting for Chi-Chi to get on first. She only stood, terrified. Only the pure of heart could ride this!

"You sure you don't want to walk there Goku?" She tried to reason.

"It's too far. We'll safe time and energy if we fly there." He offered a hand to Chi-Chi.

"I uhm. You sure?" She squeaked.

"It's fine. You can't hurt me getting on this time." He winked.

She nervously laughed at his attempt of a joke. Chi-Chi was quickly running out of options and the longer she stood there being quiet, the more suspicious Goku would become. She approached the cloud and stared at it, then looked to Goku.

"Your heart's pure Chi-Chi. I know it." His face was gentle yet stern.

It shocked her for him to say something like that. She almost started to wonder if maybe, just maybe Goku knew she was a liar. She took a deep breath and grabbed Goku's offered hand.


	5. Flames

The Ox-King was startled to see what was in his room. The box...the box was opened! He picked up the Metal Charm that was inside, worried. Who did this? It had to be Chi-Chi. None of the servants would dare touch anything he held precious! Did she take the original inside the box, was the one he holding his daughter's true Metal Charm or his dead wife's? He wished the alien metals could get worn out or dirty, they always looked pristine and perfect. No matter what, this damn things always looked like new. He wondered who the owner of the charm in his hand was, looking out the window. He sighed as he watched his daughter and Goku fly away on a golden cloud. No doubt about it now. He'd run out of time, the next time he saw Chi-Chi would be the time for him to tell her. He had to tell her the truth.

* * *

Chi-Chi had expected for herself to fall right through the cloud. She was amazed and so thankful that she was riding on it. That meant that her heart was in fact still pure! But how? She was tricking Goku, potentially taking away something that could make his life so wonderful. She lied to her father, she lied to an entire arena full of people! Chi-Chi felt so dirty and so guilty no matter what the cloud said. She felt her heart was no longer pure.

"So why do you want me to put my Metal Charm on Chi-Chi?" Goku asked.

"I just want to...sync up is all!" She replied.

She shuffled closer to Goku and leaned on him, just in case the cloud decided she wasn't pure and dropped her. He glanced over his shoulder at her. She was acting really strange. Goku almost wondered why he felt such a pull to her. She was nice but so was Bulma. She was scary and loud, but then again Launch could be scary especially when her hair was blonde after she sneezed. He knew a bunch of people that shared similarities with Chi-Chi, but none of them were her. He decided that such things weren't important. She was here and he was with her, that's all that mattered to him.

"Goku. If someone lied to you about something really big, like really important, what would you do?" She asked nervously.

"Hm? Probably get mad at them. But if I could understand why they'd lie, I'd probably forgive them and just ask them not to do it again."

"But what if it was super important? Like they...hm. They lied about a fight, what then?"

"Well I'd be really mad and probably have trouble believing what they say to me for awhile. But I've never really been too much of a grudge holder. Why're you asking?"

"Well if I'm going to marry you I need to know how you feel about certain things." She forced a smile and winked at him.

"Oh in that case I eat a lot. I really like eating and can pretty much eat about seven servings in one sitting. I like all kinds of food, but meat's great. I hate just sitting around too. Don't get me wrong, I love to lay down and relax but I can't really cope with being cooped up somewhere for too long without moving around a bit."

"I've been practicing my cooking. I'll make you some really good food Goku, and I'll be sure to make a lot. And we can take walks together, go fishing and just look at the world around us."

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and leaned her chin on his head. She couldn't seem to stop. She didn't want to place too much hope that his Metal Charm could possibly get hot for her, when her own was ice cold. Yet she was feeling oddly at peace. Maybe it was because they were together, or she knew she'd reveal the truth to him soon. She closed her eyes and some of Goku's hair danced on her face. Goku didn't seem to mind that Chi-Chi was leaning on him, he even brought a hand up to hold onto one of her's. The couple was coming up on a clearing and she knew that this would all be settled soon.

* * *

Chi-Chi wandered in the hut, trying to imagine little Goku growing up here. It wasn't messy but it wasn't exactly clean. Still she was pleasantly surprised considering how Goku was. She almost expected piles of mess and some trash. She sat gently down on the bed and watched as Goku changed his shirt. His back was smooth, a few cuts from fights but still very smooth. It looked strong too, she could see his muscles ripple under his skin with each movement. Chi-chi leaned forward a bit in a daze as she gazed at him. She felt the heat rising in her face, snapping out of it and quickly adverted her eyes. She noticed the four star orange sphere tenderly placed on a pillow on top of a dresser. Goku finished changing and noticed Chi-Chi staring at it, he smiled.

"I used to think that Grandpa's spirit was in there."

He approached Chi-Chi and took a knee in front of her, looking at the ball.

"So that's a dragon ball? Never really got a good look at one before..." She mused.

"Yep. He gave it to me when I was little. I was lucky to catch it after we gathered all seven of them before."

"You mean you almost lost this?" She asked him, surprised.

"Yeah, almost. The dragon balls scatter when the dragon goes away. This one's a bit too precious to me to let go."

Chi-Chi jumped a bit when she felt Goku's hand rest on her knee. She looked down at him. He was still looking at the gift Grandpa Gohan had given him, probably recalling really fond memories. She almost felt sick at what she was about to do, but seeing his face and how calm he looked, she couldn't put it off any longer. She leaned forward and gently grabbed Goku's face in her hands. She turned him to face her and looked at him with determination. He only stared back at her clearly confused and probably worried. She didn't mean too do it but in her stress she was squishing his cheeks in her palms.

"Goku, listen to me. The real reason I want you to put your Metal Charm on is...because..."

She looked away frustrated. The words were getting stuck in her throat and she couldn't seem to make them come out. She sighed in defeat. No matter what she was going to tell him the truth. She let go of his face but continued to look away from him, trying to figure out what to do. Goku inched forward a bit, both hands now holding onto her waist as if she were about to take off. He was staring at her, wondering what was wrong with her now. This whole time ever since their fight at the tournament, she'd been spacey and often lost in thought. Goku was getting tired of it to say the least. He just wanted her to be ok, and this was screaming that something was wrong.

"You can tell me anything Chi-Chi, I promise." He tried to assure her.

With that she came back a little. She was now looking at him though her eyes looked glazed over and her mouth was slightly open. She nodded and sighed. Chi-Chi grabbed his left hand, removing it from her waist and held her Metal Charm up with her free hand. She gently placed the Metal Charm into his open palm. Goku blinked and stared, utterly confused about everything right now.

"How does it feel, Goku?" She asked him.

"It's cold." He replied.

"I know..." She hung her head.

"Well, why do you want me to put mine on?" He asked her.

"Because! If your's is hot for me, then it's ok right? I mean, what if mine is defective?" Chi-Chi was grasping at straws, she knew what she was saying couldn't be true.

"Well, if that's what you want." Goku said as he rose.

"No, that's not right either. I know. I know that your's can't be hot for me and that mine isn't defective. These things, they're never wrong. Sure sometimes the people can break their bond and make them go cold, but that doesn't apply here does it Goku? I mean, how could we even have a bond like that? And if we did, how'd we manage to sever it?"

Goku listened to Chi-Chi but slipped his Metal Charm over his head anyways. He poked the little charm that was hanging around his neck. It was cold. He shrugged and took it off again.

"Maybe it's because I haven't worn this since, hm since probably about the time Grandpa Gohan died."

"Goku I lied to you. The charm was never hot!" She cried, the tears pouring out.

This man was either more of an idiot then she thought or he just had an enormous heart. He was ignoring the giant lie Chi-Chi told him and everyone else and now here he was trying to justify why her Metal Charm may not be hot for him. Goku took a deep breath and sat next to Chi-Chi on the bed. He wasn't good at these kinds of things but he wanted to help her. He needed to.

"Actually, I know you did. When you were sleeping I touched your Metal Charm." He told her gently.

"Wait. You did? Why didn't you say anything?"

"Aw come on now Chi-Chi, please stop crying? I didn't say anything because, honestly, this thing may not be hot but my heart gets warm for you."

Chi-Chi sobbed loud and hard. Had she been worrying for nothing? Was she not worthy of this sort of man? Was she ever worthy of him? How come he wasn't angry at her? Why was it ok with him that she'd done this? And most of all, how could he say a thing like that? No matter how much she wanted to stay, she felt as if she couldn't.

"I...I lied though! Goku! We're not soul-mates." She blubbered.

"If we didn't wear these things how could you be sure? What if you'd never been given a Metal Charm?" He placed an arm over her shoulders for comfort.

"That doesn't matter at all! It's because of these things Goku! I know someone out there will love you more than I do. Someone out there that's the perfect fit for you." She said in tears.

"I'm sure that someone is you. I know you meant no harm in what you've done, in fact it's the opposite I think." He tried to assure her.

Chi-Chi wasn't having it though. She fiercely wiped at her face, despite the fact she was still bawling. She gently removed his hand from her shoulder and slid his arm off of her back. She inched herself away from him a bit on the bed. She wasn't sure what to do, but she couldn't stop talking.

"Please Goku. I need to find the man this Metal Charm will get hot for. You need to find the girl meant for you. If she were me, this wouldn't be happening right now. It's all just one giant mess that could've been avoided. I'm so sorry Goku, so sorry."

"But Chi-Chi, what about the food you were going to cook for me? What about your mother's wedding dress? I know we haven't been together for very long but these days were fun and something I'd never had before. It's something I'd like to keep forever." He kneeled in front of her again, trying to make her look at him.

Goku wasn't happy. He wasn't angry about Chi-Chi lying. Since she could ride the Flying Nimbus, that meant her heart was pure. Her intentions weren't malicious or wrong. That meant that Chi-Chi's love for Goku was strong enough that even if it was revealed in a lie, it was the bold faced truth. Despite their short time, the bond was strong enough between them that Goku actually wondered what he would do or how he'd go about his days without her there. Even thought she questioned it, they did have a bond. And a life without Chi-Chi didn't sound like as good of a life like it could be with her there beside him. He didn't know how to convince her though. He felt a bit cold inside now.

"I'm not interested in looking for that one that gets a hot Metal Charm Chi-Chi. I found you, I've decided that it's you. I'm going to spend the rest of my life, you. If you'd let me..."

Chi-Chi continued to sob as she looked at his face full of hope and kindness. Those eyes again, full of happiness. She wanted to do flips of joy and cheer at the sky. Goku just declared she was the one he wanted to be with. Yet, Chi-Chi wanted to leave. She wanted to find her soul-mate. She wanted to find someone that would make her Metal Charm hot. She loved Goku, she really did. It hurt so much that she was asking him to leave her alone now, to go find another girl. To find his soul-mate. It just hurt so badly. Yet maybe Chi-Chi was in love with finding her soul-mate more than she was with Goku. She shook her head. To love an idea more than someone, it made her feel so small. She wanted to stay, but feeling that made her want to flee and never look back.

"Chi-Chi." Goku said, one more time.

Again she shook her head. Goku knew that even though he'd much prefer to stay together, he couldn't keep Chi-Chi against her will. She had to want to be with him, and she didn't or rather, she was fighting against it. He tried, he gave it what he had. Now all he could do was respect whatever Chi-Chi was willing to do. He stood and slowly turned his back to her, angry that their situation had changed like this. She wiped her face and got up as well.

"I'll call the Nimbus, to fly you back."

"I'll wal-...no, that sounds nice. Thank you." She replied.

She looked the floor as Goku brushed past her and went out the door. There was a lump in her throat again as she slowly followed him out. He was sitting on the cloud waiting, not looking at her. There was no hand offered this time as she pulled herself onto the cloud. She almost wished she could fall through it. She sat with her back to his, not touching him. The tears rolled again as they took off for her home. She watched the little hut grow smaller as they flew. She almost felt like that hut were her dreams and hopes, everything she'd wanted with Goku. The hut was getting smaller and smaller, soon it would vanish from sight.

"Do you feel better now that you've gotten that off of your chest?" Goku asked her.

"No."

He smirked sadly and thought to himself, a_t least she didn't lie this time._

* * *

Goku and Chi-Chi rode in an agonizing silence. Goku wanted to keep trying to persuade Chi-Chi to ignore the Metal Charm, follow what it is she wanted. But wouldn't that be wrong? What she wanted to follow was the idea of a soul-mate, someone that would make the Metal Charm grow hot. Chi-Chi wanted to say she was sorry and how much she wished it were Goku, but she felt that she had said more than enough. She didn't want to open her mouth again and only make things worse. She closed her eyes as they passed over the landscape, feeling a bit of motion sickness from riding backwards.

"Ah a fire!" Goku exclaimed.

Chi-Chi turned to see what he was talking about. Her mouth dropped and her sadness was quickly replaced with annoyance. The castle was on fire, again! How could this happen again? Now they'd have to go get Master Roshi to put it out but that means that she and her father would be homeless for awhile until they could rebuild, again. Chi-Chi also worried about the villagers. After they'd built the castle, her father stopped his reign of terror and was now a much more gentle ruler. The people even moved closer to the castle to be near the Ox-King in their time of need.

"Goku! I don't see my father!" she cried.

Goku scanned the ground. He couldn't find him either. Determined and worried he guided the cloud down to a villager.

"Excuse me? Where's the Ox-King?" He asked him.

"Our King's still trapped in the castle!" The villager cried.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled, pushing on his shoulders.

Knowing what she meant, he quickly took off and over the flames, reaching behind himself to push her head down under his arm in protection. He didn't see or hear the Ox-King and the two began to cry out for him, even though Chi-Chi couldn't see much besides the Nimbus. Eventually he emerged at a window, waving at them.

"Papa!" She cried again upon hearing his voice.

"Ox-King hang on, I'll get you out of there!" Goku yelled to him.

The flames were hot and growing higher. They didn't have much time it seemed. How would they get the large man to safety!?

"No don't bother I won't fit through the window! You have to find the Bansho Fan! It's the only way to save the kingdom!" He called out.

"Papa! just hang on!" She yelled to her father, slightly desperate.

"Chi-Chi! Wait one minute! I need to tell you something! That Metal Charm you're wearing isn't your own! It's from your mother, I have the one that's truly your Charm! I'm sorry Chi-Chi! I hope one day you can understand why I did it. I didn't want you to be controlled by a piece of alien technology. I wanted you to have the freedom to find your own love!"

Chi-Chi screamed as a giant flame jumped in front of the window and caused the Ox-King to vanish from sight. Goku rushed the cloud to the the tower the Ox-King had been in, but gasped when it crumbled. He felt Chi-Chi clutching onto his shoulders and began to panic a bit. There was no way he was gone, right?

"Over here Goku! I'm ok! Just find the Bansho fan, hurry!"

"Papa! We'll be as fast as we can!"

"Chi-Chi! I just had to tell you the truth in case-"

"Papa! We'll discuss it when we get you out of there! Until then, be safe!" She shrieked, cutting him off.

If she hadn't been terrified that her father was going to die, she would've been so angry with him for having kept her true Metal Charm from her. She grabbed onto the Metal Charm she wore, the one that was her Mama's. Goku was worried the heat was no good for Chi-Chi so he flew away quickly. Besides they had to come up with a plan. They jumped to the ground near some of the villagers to collect themselves for a brief second.

"Master Roshi threw the fan out years ago. What do we do now Goku?" She worried.

"We have to go see Fortune Teller Baba. She's the only one who can help us like this."

"Why didn't he get out!? Why's he still in there!" Chi-Chi cried to no one in particular.

"He was out but he ran back in to get a dress. He said it was important to you Chi-Chi." A small villager approached her.

Chi-Chi looked at the villagers. She knew exactly what dress it was. She felt a bit of guilt. If she hadn't lied to him, would he still run in for the dress?

"Goku this is my fault. He think we're still getting married so he ran in to get the wedding dress! We have to help him Goku!"

"This isn't your fault Chi-Chi and we will for sure. Come on!"

He summoned his cloud again and grabbed Chi-Chi's arm, pulling her with him as he jumped on to go and find Baba. Some of the villagers waved to her, their Princess, as she and Goku departed. A few more continued a pitiful attempt to get rid of the flames and save their King. Chi-Chi stared numbly. Her lie. Goku said this wasn't her fault, but why'd it feel like it was? She wished so badly that she could go back to the day of their fight and walked away after being defeated. There'd have been so much less pain involved.

"Please be safe Papa. Just wait for us. Please, just hang in there!"


End file.
